Touch-sensitive display devices allow a user to interact with objects displayed on the device via touch input. While a user's finger may be the most convenient means of interacting with a touch-sensitive display device, a finger may not be the most accurate or precise means of targeting display objects. An active stylus may thus be utilized to increase the quality of a user's interactive experience by providing greater touch input precision than a user's finger, for example. Active styluses may also allow for different types of interaction.